Such a tease
by Craig and those guys
Summary: K2 Fluffliness.


Warning.

This is probably the most stupidest K2 fanfiction you'll ever read,

I just want to warn you because otherwise you might hate me.

And this warning looks at bit to short, just like the story,

so if you know how, make the writing bigger and the lines between the words also bigger,

sorry for the shitiness that i come up with, this warning still looks to short,

but you don't need to keep reading this, unless you want to,

then thats cool, I'm going stop typing now

Enjoy.

* * *

Kyle had a idea, it became more of an conclusion about all Kenny's weird behaviours, it started with short looks and then carried onto stares, it ventured into following, and Kenny buying a disposable camera, to take pictures of Kyle without him knowing.

Today, was the last day before the holidays, and the last day before Kyle left South park High School and finished his last years in high school in law school.

Tomorrow would be his last ever class with all his friends, With, Stan, Cartman, Butters, Timmy, Craig, Clyde, Token, Tweek, Jimmy, Wendy, Bebe, Red, Kevin, Pip and Kenny.

Kenny was following him right now, through the woods, which was bursting with life, strong green leaves, wild flowers of all colours sprouting from the ground.

It wasn't until Kyle was half way into the woods, and in a clearing, with thick threes surrounding him in a circle, that he took out his water, and threw it in the direction of kenny.

"Why are you following me?"

"Why are you in the woods?"

"Because your following me."

"I'm not following you, I'm just walking behind you."

"Shut up, why are you really here?"

"Because, you're a tease." Kenny began to walk forward towards Kyle, his voice indicatd one of his infamous childish smirks.

"what?" Kyle took at step away from the now closer Kenny, only to hit into a large oak tree behind him, he stayed there for a while, looking at kenny "How?"

"Because..." Kenny took a step and placed his arms either of Kyle, almost enclosing him. His eyes showed he was smiling when he saw kyle blush "You wear tight green trousers, showing off your hot arse, Which you tuck into black snow boots, showing of how skinny your legs are, you wear this" He tugged at kyle's orange coat, both of them looked down, forehead agianst forehead "Which shows of how gorgeous your green emeralds for eyes are.." He paused for a moment, though there heads where together, Kenny to a step forward, so they was almost grinding "Your hat. Your hat lets small curls of flawless red through, but only a glimsp, making whoever your teasing, me, wanting more" Green eyes met Ice blue.

"Your no better" Kenny's smirk had again been placed on his face, he was searching Kyle's eyes for an answer, until he was given a verbal one. "Your lips, I know they're there, but you make me want to see them, your hair, only the smallest tuff is noticable, you're voice, your hood" Kyles hands had worked their way to Kenny's hood, which was pulled off, letting Kenny's hair fall, and his smirk to reveal. He pulled Kenny in, letting their bodies press against eachother, Kyle had snaked his hands behind Kenny neck, and Kenny had his around Kyles feminine waist. "Your hood always muffles your voice out, and hides your lips, you lips I so desperately want." It looked like they had frozen whilst doing an Eskimo kiss, noses pressed against one another, flustered red cheeks, bodies against one another, almost grinding, and hands moving.

"Such a fucking tease." Kenny chuckled before pressing his lips onto Kyles, who kissed back with ethusisam, it wasn't before they was in depth, tongues flickering around one another's mouth, exploring canvases. Mouths moving in unison, sucks and moans exscaped the boys mouths before Kyle pulled away, a string of spit still connected to their mouths.

He smirked at the other before speaking "Your trousers are the worst, you going to have to remove them" But instead of Kenny removing his own, he did Kyle's.

Kyle, who still had his hands looped around Kenny's neck, looked down, once his trousers had dropped down to were his snow boots started, he looked back up at Kenny.

"Kenny, what are you doing?"

"You."


End file.
